


Sunflowers

by Iordio



Series: Confluence [4]
Category: Bad Girls (TV), Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iordio/pseuds/Iordio
Summary: Weekly Berena fix - birth (a week late, but I've been busy)Part of my Confluence universe.





	Sunflowers

“Have you got space in your shed to pot these up?” Bernie asked, as she held up three packets of sunflower seeds.

“Should do, it think there’s a bag of compost in there as well. Should be under Guin’s toys,” replied Serena.

“Fancy giving me a hand?” smiled Bernie.

“C’mon then Monty Don, put your apprentice to work,” grinned Serena.

\--

“Bernie, it's only been two weeks, they will germinate in their own time. You are worse than I was with Greta when she was giving birth,” said an exasperated Serena.

“Am not,” groused Bernie only to see her partner’s eyebrow arch incredulously. “Am I really?” Bernie softly asked.

“A bit. They’ll germinate soon enough. You’ve done everything by the book, and before you say anything else. I love this side of you, you do know that. Your childlike enthusiasm and well, innocence. You are very much my sun...,” trailed off Serena.

“Fuck off!” as Bernie tossed an empty seed packet at Serena.

“You are. You are my north, my south, my east, my west. My working week, my Sunday best,” Serena sheepishly continued.

“Really! And now she quotes four weddings and a funeral at me,” snorted Bernie only to catch Serena’s eyes, “Oh, you are being serious, Sorry. C’mere,” Bernie gestured as she opened her arms for Serena to step into. “For the record, you are absolutely my sun, my moon, my stars, my gravity.” 

“God, we sound like a Richard Curtis film. Can we stop now?” giggled Serena into Bernie’s shoulder.

“Oh, thank god, I don’t think I could keep it up much longer!” laughed Bernie.

“Now that you’ve copped a feel in the garden shed, can we go back to inside to cool off. Hot sheds and hot flushes do not mix, Darling?” huffed Serena. “And, if you look carefully, you are now the proud parent to three little sunflowers,” as Serena nodded to the pots on the tray.

“Oh,” gasped Bernie.


End file.
